Dos presentes
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Quiero ofrecerte...todo lo que soy. Si lo tomas y sabes cómo, es tuyo para siempre. De lo contrario...si me asesinas hoy...voy a desearte buena suerte en tu vida, Flip. Nunca...dejaré de velar por ti. Pero ya no podré considerarte...ni mi...amigo.


_Y yazgo viva, más viva que siempre,  
en eterna vigilia sobre el lecho  
Condenada a no olvidarte nunca  
y a no alzarme más fuerte de lo que era._  
**Morir,dormir-Lucía Extebarría.**

-Feliz cumpleaños.-le dijo Flaky, sonrojándose y entregándole un paquete rojo (algo quiso encenderse en Flippy. Una cosa que estaba tan bien enterrada, en una celda de cemento soldificado y en el fondo del mar de la demencia, que a penas y fue un pálpito en recordatorio de su terrible existencia, innegable en su represión) adornado con lazos amarillos, haciendo mímica del pelo y las púas de la puercoespín.

-Gracias, Flaky, pero...mi cumpleaños ha sido hace un mes.

-Lo sé. Pero entonces yo no te había perdonado. Incluso llegué a lastimarte por culpa de mi miedo.-murmuró ella, avergonzada, insistiendo para que él aceptara su obsequio, con el rojo aún más encendido en la cara. Tocó a Flippy en el costado del rostro, donde una venda hablaba sobre la última traición, a respuesta de las mejores intenciones, que solo aclararon luego.

-Perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho y darme una segunda oportunidad...eso es un regalo en sí mismo.-murmuró Flippy, con nada disimulada amargura y al borde de las lágrimas. Flaky sacudió la cabeza y con un ademán de sus pequeñas manos, lo invitó a quitar los lazos amarillos.

Sucedió tan de repente que no sabía qué esperar del regalo, aunque sí qué estaba seguro de que no vendría adentro del estuche alargado de madera. Por especular lo que pasó por su mente en segundos desde que Flaky sacara el paquete de entre la bolsa con viandas para el picnic: una corbata (ella insistía con su voz tímida, cuando tenía fuerzas suficientes como para jugar a contradecirlo, con que había trajes hermosos de color verde fuerte que podrían suplir el uniforme militar que él continuaba usando, a pesar de no estar sirviendo de momento y ni más ni menos que de visita indefinida en su pueblo natal) como incentivo para realizar otra compra más importante, un pañuelo que hubiera bordado con ayuda de Petunia, un encendedor con sus iniciales. Nunca un...  
-Flaky...esto...  
...posible detonante para que perdiera la razón. De nuevo.

-Verás, Flippy...es solo...la primera parte de tu regalo.-replicó Flaky, encogida todavía, tomando en una de sus manos temblorosas (que sin embargo fue firme y resoluta hasta que tocó con un escalofrío el metal lunar del arma) la afilada daga que resplandecía bajo la luz pálida del sol otoñal, pese a ser una tarde calurosa.  
Eso que yacía, todavía vivo pero inmóvil antes, no muerto pero dormido en un sueño ligero, se despertó y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgar la tela delgada en la que se convirtió el cemento, una vez disuelto el océano de locura en el calor de la antigua euforia por la sangre, que Flippy negaba suya. Al igual que a Diabólico y su voz ronca, surgiendo de las tinieblas, solo para amenzar hundirlo.

Flaky le entregó la elegante daga de plata con mango engarzado en oro y Flippy la tomó el ojo sano abierto, confundido, horrorizado y solo la mitad de él pendiente de lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, mientras que lo otro vigilaba desde dentro de sí mismo que ningún indeseable traspasara el umbral hacia el mundo real.  
-Odio decirlo, porque ya hemos decidido volver juntos, Flip, pero y-yo...aún te t-tengo miedo. No podemos construír una relación sin confianza y por eso...solo por eso...yo...-ella procedió a quitarse el abrigo y tenderse sobre el mantel anaranjado en el que se sentaban, con los brazos a lados de su cabeza, cubiertos por la espesa mata de cabello rojo y púas.-Quiero ofrecerte...todo lo que soy. Si lo tomas y sabes cómo, es tuyo para siempre. De lo contrario...si me asesinas hoy...-sorbió la muchacha sus lágrimas, haciendo una mueca tristísima y separando las piernas, subiéndose la larga falda hasta las rodillas dobladas y volviendo a acostarse en actitud entregada.-...voy a desearte buena suerte en tu vida, Flip. Nunca...dejaré de velar por ti. Pero tendrá que ser de lejos, porque ya no podré considerarte...ni mi...amigo.

Flippy aferró el mango dorado con una fuerza que pensó que no tenía y se inclinó sobre Flaky, preguntándose qué hacer, con el sudor corriéndole a espesas gotas por la frente arrugada con preocupación.  
Flaky notó su desconcierto, si bien no los amagos que hizo para conservar la compostura contra sí mismo.  
-Debes romper mi ropa...sin herirme...ni nada peor que...un rasguño accidental...para que después yo p-pueda darte...tu verdadero obsequio...Flip...si estás dispuesto...-su vergüenza a penas y la dejaba hablar pero aquellas palabras le cortaron el aliento a Flippy y levantaron la parte baja de su cuerpo, laxa y casta hasta un momento atrás.  
Flippy temblaba solo un poco menos que ella y porque se obligó a contenerse de cualquier ataque de pánico naciente. La locura era una amenaza constante pero ahora también enfrentaba el abandono y el eterno planteo acerca de hasta dónde le hacía un favor a Flaky al dejarla ir, sabiendo que ninguno de sus otros pretendientes presuntamente sanos en la sien interna se esforzaría tanto por ella, más allá de los terribles resultados que lo obligaron a cuestionar el que volvieran a ser pareja.  
Estuvo a punto de rasgar -vencido por la lujuria- la camisa de gasa, cuando se le ocurrió algo que Flaky pareció leer de maravilla en sus pensamientos:  
-Tengo un vestido de repuesto en mi mochila.-explicó ella sonriendo, con las mejillas tan rojas que casi se confundían con su espesa cabellera.  
Flippy luchó con horror al sentirse lejos de su cuerpo un instante, cuando el cuchillo voló por encima de la tela, provocando que al llegar al otro lado del torso de Flaky, esta se rasgara como por arte de magia, revelando sus senos, los pezones color sangre erectos ante el aire fresco de la estación.  
-¡Flip!-exclamó Flaky, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, en tanto Flippy (expulsado como a través de una ventana y obligado a mirar aquello entre inútiles alaridos que no traspasaban el abismo de su alma perturbada) se colocaba la cuchilla en la boca y le separaba a ella las piernas, corriéndole las bragas para que dejaran paso a la verga erecta que se sacó de los botones abiertos del pantalón militar.-Aún...la falda...y...¿Flip?-ella trató de mirarlo directamente al brillante ojo amarillo. Contacto que Flippy rechazó sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás, como si tuviese un ataque de maligna risa.  
-Bueno, lo haré como tú quieres. Pero que no se te olvide que me debes un favor, ¿eh?-el cuchillo volvió a bailar hábilmente, obligando a Flaky a ahogar otro alarido con sus dedos estremecidos, en tanto el elástico de su falda era cortado en un nanosegundo y a él le seguía un tajo inmediato que reducía el cilindro azul a un trapo de forma rectangular sobre el cual descansaban largas piernas pálidas, salpicadas de pecas y un par de bragas con polluelos.  
Diabólico clavó los ojos en la pequeña prenda antes de colocar la daga de nuevo en su estuche, tras lanzarle una orgullosa mirada apreciativa que halagó a Flaky.  
-Hoy decidí enfrentar muchos de mis miedos. El que tengo a quedarme sola contigo, el de convertirme en una mujer completa...y lo de las aves. To-todo, Flip.-comentó Flaky, con el dedo índice de la mano derecha doblado a la altura de su mentón y pronto cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior en tanto Diabólico le metía un dedo entre las piernas, descorriendo el fondo de dichas bragas, provocándole intensos gemidos y sacudidas húmedas que acompañaban los movimientos.  
Flippy podía escuchar cómo le latía el corazón y fue cuando empezó a estar más cerca de Diabólico, que antes de cederle el control con una sonrisa de complicidad que en parte le cayó simpática a Flippy, si bien seguía queriendo romperle la cara al hombre que era él mismo.  
-También me gusta.-explicó prendiendo un cigarrillo y desvaneciéndose mansamente, dejando a Flippy bajo el árbol de hojas amarillas, con Flaky que lo miraba agitada por las sensaciones que le proveían sus ágiles dedos.  
-Flippy...puedes...tomar lo que quieras de mí...lo que más quieras...  
Pero Flippy, a pesar de acompasar ese movimiento con otro de su propia mano que lo libraba de la dura frustración en su entrepierna, pudo hacer una broma más que apropiada, que coronaría felizmente la reconciliación exitosa:  
-¿No esperarás a la boda, mujer?


End file.
